A soldier's love
by supastar45
Summary: When Yugi's husband, Atemu, dies during a war, Yugi becomes sad and depressed. Until he meets and starts dating Yami. But when it turns out that Yami is also a soldier who will have to go due to an upcoming war, will Yami return home to Yugi or will he meet the same fate Atemu did?
1. Homecoming

AN: Well remember how I put that poll up and asked everyone to vote for which new story I should write first after I'm done with rewrites? Yeah well... Three quick announcements about that.

1. I decided that instead of doing them after the rewrites, I'll do one rewrite and one new story at the same time

2. I royally screwed up the poll on accident. Some of you voted when there were four options some of you when there were five some of you when there were ten. So I'm just gonna write them all since I really don't want to wait for enough votes to come in on another poll

3. The first new story wasn't on the poll at all. But I really think you'll all like it which is why I'm writing it first. So enjoy!

Yugi, Joey, Ryou and Marik all sat in the airport using each other as pillows. Marik was lying on Ryou's legs who was resting on Joey's arm. Joey was lying on Yugi's chest and Yugi was resting on Marik's lap. They were all tired. They had gotten up at midnight and had been waiting at the airport since two in the morning. It was now five and they had still gotten no sleep at all. But even though they were tired, they still wouldn't sleep because they were too excited.

Their husbands were soldiers and had gone off to war eight months ago. The time away from their lovers had been hard on the four boys but today was the day they were supposed to get back home.

Joey slowly lifted a tired arm and shook Yugi to get his attention. Yugi slowly looked at Joey with tired amethyst eyes. "What time do they get in?" Joey asked in a weak and tired voice.

"5:30." Yugi said in an equally tired and weak voice. All was silent again amongst the four friends as they waited.

"We should sleep." Marik said as he curled up even more against Ryou's legs.

"No point." Ryou said even as he fought to keep his eyes open. "The wait isn't that much longer." So the four continued to wait for their lovers.

The four friends had met when they were sixteen in high school. Now they were almost twenty five and very close.

Marik was tan with dirty blonde hair that always looked a bit wild. His violet eyes were already half closed as he fought to remain conscious. He had on a black hoodie with no shirt underneath and a pair of tan shorts with black flip flops.

Marik was from Egypt which is where he had met his husband Mariku on a trip home to see his parents. They sat beside each other on the plane and couldn't stand to sit silently. They hit it off instantly.

Joey was also blonde but his eyes were hazel and his skin was fair instead of tan. He was the tallest of the group and ate enough to fill three stomachs on a daily basis, although he was so skinny. He was from Brooklyn and still had the accent to prove it. He had on a green T-shirt and blue jeans with blue converse sneakers.

Joey had met Seto when the billionaire had come to the restaurant he worked at and rudely complained about the food that was brought to him. Seto had been surprised when Joey had yelled back at him. The two had sat at the restaurant arguing all day and scaring away customers. Somehow though, the yelling had eventually turned into kissing. The two started dating soon after and still had arguments daily but they were never serious.

Ryou had pale, paper white skin and white hair. His doe brown eyes were closed. Every few seconds they would suddenly open just for him to blink a few times and close them again. He wore a blue and white striped shirt and light blue jeans with blue sneakers.

Ryou met Bakura in a bar after breaking up with his last boyfriend. Ryou's ex had followed Ryou to the bar and the two got into an argument. Ryou's ex had raised his hand to hit Ryou but Bakura grabbed it and literally kicked the man out of the bar. Ryou and Bakura were soon dating after that.

Yugi was also pale but not nearly as much. His eyes were large, childish, and amethyst colored. His hair was black with blonde bangs and violet fringe. He was tapping the floor in different patterns to keep himself busy and awake. Yugi was the shortest of the group, barely making it over five feet. People usually thought Yugi was only twelve or thirteen but he was just as old as his other friends. Yugi was wearing a red leather vest and black jean shorts with red sneakers.

Yugi met Atemu through his friends. They were all going out to the movies one day and Seto had decided to bring his cousin. At first Yugi thought of Atemu as just a friend. But with Atemu's good looks and nice polite personality (plus a lot of shameless flirting) Yugi couldn't help but fall for Atemu.

Yugi grabbed his phone from his pocket and checked the time. Only ten more minutes. "Ya know" Joey said "I know we're tired, but shouldn't we get up from the floor ?"

The group sighed but got up and walked on unsteady feet over to the chairs. They weren't the only ones who had been sleeping on the ground though. They quietly made their way, stepping over numerous people as they went until they finally collapsed into four chairs. They sat there waiting for the plane for what felt like an eternity.

"Flight 503 now arriving." The four perked up at hearing the announcement they had been waiting hours for. They got up from their seats and watched as slowly people began to come into the airport. Soldiers still in uniform entered the airport to reunite with their families. After a while the group saw three specific soldiers.

Ryou rushed over to Bakura, Marik rushed over to Mariku and Joey rushed over to Seto. The three couples each hugged each other tightly before walking back over to Yugi who was looking out for Atemu. "I'm gonna go find him." He announced when the group reached him and then ran off in search of his husband.

Bakura, Seto and Mariku waited until Yugi was out of ear shot before they turned back to their husbands with a troubled look. "We have to get Yugi out of here now!" Bakura said.

"What are you talking about, we don't have Atemu here yet." Joey said in confusion.

"Look there's no time to explain!" Mariku said. "But we have to get him out of here now!" Somewhere in the crowd a man began to call out the names of those people who had been killed during the war.

"You guys aren't making sense!" Ryou said. "Just tell us what happened."

"Look, we'll explain later. Right now we need to get Yugi and-"

"Atemu Sennen." Called out the man who was calling the names of those killed in battle.

The three couples spotted Yugi in the crowd. His eyes were wide at the shock of hearing his husband's name on the killed in action list. Slowly he walked over to the group of his friends and turned to the three soldiers as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Mariku, Bakura, Seto, please tell me that was a mistake and my husband is alive... Please don't tell me he's..."

At first no one spoke but finally Seto said softly "It was no mistake Yugi. Atemu and I were going through an active mine field and we accidentally stepped on one. He pushed me out of the way in time but he didn't have enough time to get away. I'm sorry."

Yugi shook his head in disbelief. "No thats not possible! He promised he'd return to me! He promised! He promised! He..."The tears finally spilled from Yugi's eyes as he broke down crying. His friends tried to comfort him but it had no effect. Finally they decided to take him home. Yugi didn't register being taken to a car, the ride home or being taken to his room.

The next thing Yugi knew he was crying in his bed that seemed too large without someone else there in it with him, holding him and saying he loved him.

AN: poor Yugi! Well don't worry things will get better... Eventually. Anyways I should have a one shot up for you all to read either today or tomorrow. Probably today though.


	2. Memories

When Yugi woke up the next morning he immediately turned to find Atemu. He always did that the day he got back from deployment. But when all he found was an empty bed, the events of that morning came crashing down on him. Tears came to Yugi's eyes as he tried not to cry and failed miserably. He grabbed the pillow on Atemu side of the bed and held it as he cried.

Part of Yugi was in shock. He just couldn't believe that he waited for eight months. Then on the day he's supposed to come home, he finds out his husband is dead.

Yugi slowly got up from bed and went to the bathroom. He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower to wash. As he showered Yugi felt weird. He waited for Atemu to step into the shower with him like he always did. Atemu had showered with him ever since the day after they were married. But of course, it never happened. Yugi sat down in the shower and brought his knees up to his body before wrapping his arms around them and crying silently again.

By the time Yugi was done with crying, the water was cold. But he didn't even notice as he stepped out. He looked into the mirror and saw dead, emotionless eyes.

'You used to say my eyes were your favorite part about me Atemu.' Yugi thought. 'You said that you could always tell what I was thinking and feeling by my eyes. I wonder what you would think if you saw me now. Of course if you could see me it would mean you were here. Then I wouldn't be so depressed...'

Yugi threw on a black tank top and black sweatpants, not caring what he looked like and not planning to go anywhere.

Yugi picked up the phone and called dominoes to ask them for a pepperoni pizza. It was something he did every Saturday morning for breakfast. Something that had started when Atemu had moved in. They had always sat at the table together and eat and talk and laugh and smile at each other...

Yugi went downstairs to wait for the pizza. He dragged his feet along to the door at a zombie's pace. Yugi's mouth stayed down in a frown and for a moment he started to wonder if he would never get his lips up in a smile again.

Atemu could tell when he was sad from miles away. 'Usually by now you would have started to find ways to try and make me laugh and smile. I wish you could do that for me now... But you're gone...'

Yugi wiped his teary eyes just as the doorbell rang for the pizza.

The pizza delivery man was a pretty handsome looking man with strait blonde hair and sea green eyes. He was pretty tall and muscular too. Yugi opened it and got the pizza before handing the man in front of him the money. Yugi was about to leave when the man spoke. "Hey, ummm... I know this is sudden but do you have plans for tonight?"

"I'm sorry but I'm taken." Yugi said and angled his hand around the pizza box so the man could see the wedding ring that was still around his finger.

The man quickly started apologizing but Yugi waved off all of the apologies, saying it was fine. He closed the door and went to the kitchen to eat the pizza.

As Yugi ate he felt lonely and weird without Atemu there to sit and eat with him and tell him about the war like he always did when he got back. Yugi looked down at the pizza on his plate and saw tears on it and on his plate. Yugi sighed and pushed the pizza away and went back upstairs to his room.

Yugi turned on the tv to watch something. But as he flipped through the channels, it seemed everything that was on were things Atemu liked to watch.

Yugi sighed and got up before going over to his personal collection of DVDs. He wouldn't find any of Atemu's movies in there. But as Yugi started looking through the different DVDs things got worse. He would see a movie and think 'I remember this one. Me and Atemu watched it after our third date...' He would quickly move to a different movie only to think 'oh yeah this one is good! Me and Atemu watched it last Christmas...'

Yugi sighed, giving up on the DVDs but not wanting to go to bed after he just woke up only a few hours ago. Yugi went around to the different rooms in his house looking for something to do.

At one point he stopped in one room and saw the pool table. Yugi blushed as he remembered the first time he tried to learn how to play pool. He remembered Atemu leaning over him to show him how to hold the stick. Their bodies had been pressed together as Atemu taught him how to shoot. He remembered feeling his hot breath on his neck as he explained certain things. It made Yugi so horny that they ended up having sex on top of the pool table.

Yugi quickly rushed past the room to look for something to do in the other rooms as his face grew hot.

Yugi turned into one room and stopped. It was the music room. Sitting against the back wall, propped up by the stand, was Atemu's guitar.

Atemu loved that guitar and he loved to play it. But Atemu would only play it just for him. Nobody else was allowed to hear the sweet music Atemu could make with that guitar of his.

Yugi went over and ran his hands over the guitar as if he could still feel Atemu there about to play it for him.

Yugi took the guitar down from the stand and sat down in the chair. He held the guitar to his body and cried himself to sleep in the music room.

And that's how Yugi's days went for the next month, stumbling around the house looking for something to do. But every little thing reminded him of Atemu in some way.


	3. Hospitals

AN: I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! I have made my decision and have decided that I will make a sequel to the help. Now onto the story!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Yugi followed the same pattern. He would get up and wonder around his house and everything he saw reminded him of Atemu. The tiniest thing would remind him of his dead husband.

He wouldn't call his friends or leave the house. He didn't eat and spent most of his days crying himself to sleep. He grew paler and looked sick. Every day of work was missed. His once cheerful and vibrant eyes were now dull and emotionless.

For weeks and months this same pattern was followed with Yugi barely eating, always sleeping, and never leaving his house. Every day he would only wear black and every crimson colored piece of clothing was thrown out.

Tear stains were constantly on Yugi's pillow every morning and he didn't think he'd ever know how to smile again. His wedding ring remained on his finger. He had told himself a couple times that he was going to remove it but he could never bring himself to do it.

One morning Yugi was awoken by the sound of a ringing phone. He groaned and turned over in his bed waiting for the annoying sound to stop. But it kept on going... And going... And going...

Finally Yugi got up from his bed and slowly walked over to the phone on the other side of the room. He picked up the phone and was about to hang up on the person when he saw the number. Yugi answered the phone. "Hello?" He said in a dull voice.

"Hello we are looking for Yugi Mouto. Can you put him on the phone please?"

"This is Yugi Mouto. What do you want?"

"Really!" The person on the other end said surprised but then realized their mistake. "I'm sorry Mr. Mouto you just sounded a bit different today. Anyways we need you to come into work. It's been months."

Yugi robbed his throbbing head. The last thing he wanted was work right now. "I don't think coming into work would be a good idea for me today."

"Please Mr. Mouto we just need you to come in." Yugi sighed in frustration.

"Hold on I'll be there in twenty minutes." Yugi slammed the phone onto the hook and cursed. He really didn't want to work...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Twenty minutes later Yugi was walking through the doors of the cafe he managed. It was a small place but a very nice one and very popular. Yugi walked in and went strait to his office. Usually he would stop and say hi to some people. But now he wasn't in the mood.

Yugi did all his work hoping he wouldn't have to deal with a complaining customer. But fate had other plans for Yugi that day.

Yugi looked up as his door was opened. "Mr. Mouto we have a customer who is asking to see you."

Yugi sighed and got up from his chair. "Where is the customer?" Yugi followed the man to where the customer was. "Hello sir what is the-"

Yugi stopped and just stared at the man with a shocked look on his face. The man looked like he was about to complain about something but when he saw the tears falling down Yugi's face he stopped. "Sir are you ok?"

Yugi took one look at the man and turned in the opposite direction and ran. He ran out the doors of the cafe and kept running down the street, not even caring where he was going. The tears blurred his vision and he couldn't see straight. Suddenly Yugi felt something big and hard hit him and he was in extreme pain. He heard voices but he couldn't tell who's they were or what they were saying. Yugi passed out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Yugi woke up he heard a groaning sound suddenly. It took him a moment to realize that he had made that sound. Every part of his body was in extreme pain. He slowly tried to open his eyes. After a few moment they were finally open.

Yugi saw an all white room with three chairs against one of the walls. "Oh good you're awake." Yugi slowly turned his throbbing head towards the voice. His vision was slightly blurred as he looked at the man.

"Atemu?" He said in a weak voice as he looked at the tri-colored hair and crimson eyes.

"I don't think anyone named Atemu has come here. My name is Yami. Hold on I should probably go get the doctor."

Yami was about to leave when he felt a hand grab his jacket to keep him there. Yami turned back to see teary amethyst eyes. "Please. Stay."

Yami was shocked but nodded. He went over to the chairs and grabbed one before putting it beside Yugi's bed. "What happened?" Yugi asked.

"You don't remember?" Yami asked. Yugi shook his head no. "You ran into the middle of the street and got hit by a car. The doctor said if the car had been going any faster you might not have made it."

Yugi let all that sink in. He had almost died. He had almost been with Atemu...

Suddenly the door to the room opened and Yugi saw his doctor. She sighed and walked up to his bedside. "You sir have a lot of explaining to do!"

Yami turned to the doctor. "I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to get hit by a car!"

"I'm not talking about the car! We can deal with that problem later! I'm talking about the cuts on his wrists!" Yami looked shocked and looked down at Yugi hoping to see the same expression. But all he saw was guilt.

Yami took Yugi's arms and flipped them over. There they were, plain as day. Cuts all over his wrists. Some were shallow. Others were deeper.

"While we're at it" she continued "let's talk about the large amounts of alcohol we found in you!"

"Sorry Isis..." Yugi said. He tried to sit up but it hurt too much so he just laid back down.

"And" she continued still sounding furious "you have damaged lungs! You've been smoking and I really hope it was only cigarettes! Yugi what happened to you!"

Yugi broke down crying. Yami stared at him in surprise. Isis looked ashamed of him. Finally Yugi said. "He died Isis! Atemu... He..." Yugi couldn't say anything else as he broke down crying.

Isis turned from mad to shocked to concerned in a second as she was suddenly beside him comforting him. "Oh my god! Yugi!"

Yami stared at the scene in confusion and watched as Yugi cried himself to sleep in the doctor's arms. Isis looked over at Yami and saw the confused look on his face. She motioned for him to follow her and the two went outside the room.

"Who is Atemu?" Yami asked once they were outside the room.

"Atemu is... Well was Yugi's husband. I had no idea he died... But I guess that explains the drinking and the smoking and the cutting."

"He called me Atemu when he woke up though."

"That makes sense. You look a lot like him. You probably remind Yugi of him."

"That's not good... If I remind Yugi of someone he loved who passed away maybe I shouldn't be in there..."

"Actually I think you being in there might help him. If he sees Atemu in you then it might bring him comfort to have you around him."

Yami thought about when he had tried to go get the doctor and Yugi had asked him to stay. "How do you feel about him?"

Yami looked at the doctor considering the strange question. "I don't really know... But I know that I care about him."

"Then go in there and stay with him. I'm going to call his friends but you need to be there for him." Isis walked down the hall leaving Yami alone.

Yami went inside Yugi's room. As soon as he set foot inside Yugi woke up. Yami walked up to the side of the bed not sure what to do.

Yugi grabbed his arm. "Bed." He said tiredly. Yami sat down on Yugi's bedside.

"Yes Yugi you're in a bed." But Yugi shook his head no.

"Bed." He said again. "Bed." That's when Yami understood what Yugi was saying.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded. Yami slowly laid down in the bed and put his arms around Yugi. Yugi cuddled up to his chest and sighed contently before going to sleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Invitations and accusations

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for the story.

Yugi groaned as he felt someone shaking him to make him wake up. He heard someone speaking softly in his ear trying to get him to wake him.

Yugi knew he should listen to the voice and get up but he just didn't want to. He was tired and he wanted to sleep.

Slowly, with a groan of displeasure, Yugi woke up from his nap. He was surprised at first to see he wasn't at his house. But when he turned his head he was even more surprised to find a stranger in his bed.

Yugi jumped and screamed. He tried to move away from the stranger and accident fell on the floor. Yami winced at seeing him fall. "Yugi! Are you alright!" Yugi turned to look at his arms and freaked out seeing the casts.

Yami slowly got our of the bed and began to walk over to him. Yugi backed away from Yami in fear as if Yami was about to hurt him. "W-who are y-you! How do y-you kn-know my n-name!"

"I'm Yami and the doctor told me your name." Yami said as Yugi backed himself in a corner. Yami was concerned for Yugi and you couldn't blame him. The boy looked terrified.

"Doctor! What doctor! And why were you in my bed!" Yugi asked forgetting the fact that they had both woken up fully clothed. "What's going on!"

"Yugi, you're at the hospital. You got hit by a car and I brought you here. And I was in your bed because you asked me to lay with you. But nothing happened between us."

"That's impossible! Why would I ask you to-" suddenly the events of yesterday came back to him. Yugi looked up at Yami and couldn't help but notice that he did look a lot like Atem except for a few differences. Some of the differences were things only Yugi would notice.

While Atemu was tan Yami was pale. Yami's features were sharp and mature but he still looked younger that Atemu. Also Yami didn't look as serious as Atemu always looked and Atemu's ears weren't pierced. Yugi could tell from looking at Yami's arms that he was muscular but slightly less muscular than Atemu had been.

But still even knowing all of those things Yugi couldn't help but cry at the sight of Yami because he still looked so much like Atemu. Suddenly Yugi felt comforting arms around him as someone rocked him gently. He turned and cried into a chest that he couldn't help but wish was tan even though he knew it was pale.

Yami didn't even try to say anything. He didn't even know what to say in a situation like this so he continued to hold the crying boy as Yugi continued to sob into his chest.

Yami heard the door open and turned to see three people he'd never seen before at the door. There was one with white hair, a pale blonde and a regular blonde. The regular blonde suddenly rushed over to him and suddenly pulled him off of Yugi.

"I don't know who you are," the blonde said with a Brooklyn accent, "but you've got some nerve making my buddy cry like that! And what did you do to him to land him in the hospital anyways! You better start talking before I start punching!"

Yami looked at the other two friends to see that they were just as mad and Yugi was still crying in the corner. "Now look this isn't what is looks like!" Yami began, trying to come up with a way to explain everything.

"Joey you can back down now. Yami is only here to help." Ishizu said from the doorway as Joey, Ryou, Malik and Yami turned to her.

"But when we came in here Yugi was crying and-"

"That's not why I'm crying." Everyone turned again to Yugi who was looking up from the corner at them all with tears still steaming down his face. "I'm crying because he looks like Atemu."

The three new occupants of the room turned to look at Yami and suddenly noticed his resemblance to Yugi's late husband. "Ok..." Joey said. "But I still wanna know who you are and why my best friend is in a hospital with broken bones and a concussion."

"Yugi got hit by a car but I wasn't the one who hit him. I just brought him to the hospital." Joey looked Yami up and down for a moment more before nodding and relaxing.

"Ok fine. Sorry I just don't really like getting calls that my buddy is in the hospital after I haven't seem him in months."

Yami wanted to question the months part but before he spoke Ishizu did. "Yes well you should have been there! He's been drinking and smoking and cutting himself because he's so depressed! You guys didn't once think that maybe he could use a friend! And you!" She said as she turned on Yugi. "I ran a test while you were asleep to see what exactly you were smoking. I'm not allowed to share the results with anyone but you. However I will say this. It wasn't cigarettes."

"I'm sorry Ishizu it's just that everything I did and saw reminded me of Atemu. I just wanted to escape from feeling sad about it for a little while."

"So you thought that the solution to your problem was to get high!?" She yelled. "Where did you even get drugs from!"

Suddenly Ishizu turned on Joey Ryou and Malik. "And you three! You're supposed to be his best friends! Why weren't you helping him!"

"We tried to!" Malik said. "But every time we went to his house no one would answer the door! He wouldn't answer his phone or respond to texts and no matter how many voice messages we left he never called back."

"Then break a window and bust into his house! One of you is married to an ex-criminal another to a multi-billionaire and the other is married to a psychopath! You mean to tell me you couldn't have asked them to get you in!?" Ishizu then turned to Yami. "And you! I came here to check on Yugi earlier and I found you two in bed! Would you like to explain that!"

"He asked me to lay down with him but nothing happened besides sleeping! Do you really think I would take advantage of him like that?"

"I don't know what to think anymore! Things I though would never happen are happening! Yugi's doing drugs and drinking, his friends are MIA, and Atemu is..." She left the last part unfinished as everyone looked to Yugi who began to wipe the fresh tears from his eyes.

Ishizu sighed. "Yugi you're free to go. I've prescribed some pain medicine. You have four broken ribs plus a broken arm and you'll be having a headache for a while. Your friends will take you home and you are on bed rest for the next few weeks."

"But Ishizu-" Yugi said

"No buts! Bed rest! Maybe next time you'll think about what you're doing before you run into the street and get hit by a car. Just be happy that Yami was there! One of your broken ribs punctured your lungs. If he wasn't there to get you here in time..." Ishizu shook her head.

The woman sighed as she started to rub her head, trying to fend off the oncoming headache.

"We're sorry Ishizu." Joey said. "We'll take care of him don't you worry! He won't touch any drugs or alcohol or even move a muscle while we're watching him!"

"Good! And expect me to make house visits at random to make sure you're doing what I told you! If I find out something like this is going on one more time Yugi I will drag your butt to rehab myself!"

Yugi sighed and nodded. He looked down at the purple casts on his arms and the bandages he could see underneath his hospital gown. He was about to leave when-

"Wait Yugi!" Everyone turned back to Yami. "Is it ok if I sign your cast before you leave?" He asked.

A small smile formed on Yugi's face. "Do you have a pen?" Ishizu stepped over to Yami and handed him a sharpie from her jacket pocket.

Yami stepped over to Yugi who held out his arm. Yami wrote on his cast and signed the message with his name. It said:

Hope you feel better soon

-Yami

"Thank you." Yugi said as he smiled at him before the group of friends left the hospital, leaving Yami behind to watch them go.

"You like him." Ishizu said. She was the only one left in the hospital room with Yami.

"Yeah he's a great friend." Yami said knowing that wasn't what she meant or how he felt.

"Yes he is. But you like him as more than a friend, don't you." Yami sighed.

"He just lost his husband... I shouldn't..." Yami said. He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than the doctor though.

"I asked Ryou about that when we were on the phone. He died during his deployment which was months ago. His husband didn't just die its been a while. He's just still depressed about it."

"I don't want to date him if he's still depressed. He'll only see Atemu not me." Yami sighed.

"Then don't date him yet. Just be his friend. And over time maybe he'll love you."

"He's never going to forget Atemu you know. I can't just replace him when Yugi loved him that much."

"I don't expect you to. But you don't have to replace Atemu or make Yugi forget him. You just have to make Yugi love you too."

Yami thought about it and considered the idea. "I don't even know where he lives."

Ishizu smiled. "Then it's a good thing that I do. Come on, I'll give you the address."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next day Yugi sat in bed once again. The only difference was Ryou was to his right Malik was to his left and Joey was downstairs cooking. Yugi was getting bored. His friends were on guard duty watching him like he was about to do something to get himself in trouble. Yugi wanted to get up and move or talk or do something!

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Yugi was about to get out of bed saying "I've got it!"

But suddenly he was being pushed back down to the bed by two pairs of hands. "What you've got" Malik said is too many broken bones to count! You have a doorman! He'll get it!" Yugi sat back in bed and crossed his arms as best he could and pouted looking like an upset child.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yami stared up at the huge estate in aww and confusion. Suddenly the door opened and a man in a black suit with white slicked back hair was standing there. "Yes sir what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to see Yugi Mouto. Is he here right now?"

"I am sorry but Mr. Mouto is not excepting visitors at this moment."

"Hey Jeffrey!" Yami heard a familiar Brooklyn accent. "It's ok you can let him in!" Suddenly the door was opened and Yami's jaw almost dropped at the beautiful mansion. "Yami? Hey!"

Suddenly Yami turned to see Joey. "I'm sorry I was just... A bit surprised. I was expecting something a bit smaller."

Joey sighed. "Yeah the mansion was in Atemu's family and already paid off. He worked as the VP for Kaiba corp as well as being in the army. Yugi got Atemu's money and house and basically everything else in the will. He uses the inheritance money to pay the employees and the bills. He also doesn't know it but Seto deposits money into his bank account each week."

Yami stood there for a moment trying to figure out where he heard the name Seto before. It sounded familiar...

Sudden his eyes widened. "Wait! Seto as in Seto Kaiba owner and CEO of Kaiba Corp!"

"That's the one. He was Atemu's cousin. He's letting his little brother Mokuba manage the company to train him for when Mokuba inherits it. But Seto couldn't just sit back and do nothing while Mokuba took over the compony. He wanted to work so he joined the army."

Yami stared at Joey. "How do you know all of that stuff about him?"

"Because I'm also married to him."

Yami looked at Joey for a moment before realizing that he was staring at him. "Well... Any other surprises I should know about?"

"Well Ryou, the white haired one, is married to an ex criminal. Malik, the other blonde, his husband has been put in rehab fifteen times and he's still crazy."

"I'm stuck between feeling like I want to meet all of your husbands and wanting to stay far away from them..." Joey laughed.

"They're great once you get to know them! But anyways Yugi is upstairs in his bedroom. Go to the third floor make a left and it's the third door to the right on that hall."

"Well I better start walking then if its on the third floor."

"Oh just do what I do! Take the elevator!" Yami stared at him for a moment then to where Joey pointed to see a shiny silver elevator in the wall besides the double staircase.

"Oh of course." Yami said while Joey laughed as he walked over to it. "An elevator in the house. Perfectly normal. I see those all the time..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yugi perked up hearing a knock at his bedroom door, about to get up to answer it. But he was once again pushed back down to the bed as Ryou went over to the door and opened it. "Yami what a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Yugi if its ok." Yugi sat up slightly in his bed hearing that Yami was there and he wanted to see him.

"Yeah you can go in and see him. He's in his bed right now." Ryou stepped to the side to let Yami in and he entered the room.

Yami saw the beautiful (and expensive looking) furniture inside the room and couldn't help but wonder just how much money Atemu had. There was a large king sized bed in the middle of the room and sure enough there was Yugi beneath the covers. He walked over to the bed. "Hey Yugi. How's it going?"

"Terrible!" He said with a pout that Yami thought was adorable. "I'm not allowed to leave my bed thanks to these two!" He said gesturing with his cast covered hands to Ryou and Malik Suddenly a thought occurred to Yugi. "By the way how did you know where I live?"

"Ishizu told me. But I was wondering if I could speak to you privately for a minute."

"Of course Yami. Ryou Malik can you give us a moment?" The two friends looked suspiciously at Yugi.

"We'll go." Malik said "But don't get out of that bed! We mean it Yugi!" The two walked out as Yugi stuck his tongue out at them and Yami chuckled at how cute and childish he looked.

"You know." Yugi said when he finally turned back to Yami. "I never did get to properly thank you for taking me to the hospital. I'm really grateful."

"It's ok Yugi you probably would've done the same thing for me if the situation had been reversed. But I kind of wanted to ask you if you wanted to get lunch sometime." Yami saw the face Yugi made as he looked down at the wedding band still on his finger and quickly added "As friends!"

Yugi relaxed slightly as he looked up at Yami with an uncertain face. "Well... I don't know..."

"Please Yugi just to take your mind off everything for a little while?" Yami asked hopefully.

Yugi looked up at Yami for a minute. 'It is just as friends...' Finally Yugi smiled up at Yami. "Ok that sounds good. Here, give me your phone number and you can text me the details." Yugi said.

Yami gave Yugi his number thinking 'Yugi I'm not sure how much I care for you but I know I care a lot. I want to be more than your friend but I understand if you don't want to be more than my friend right now. But that won't stop me from trying to make you mine.'


	5. SOPA

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right of freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever

Supastar45


End file.
